thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
ノック! ノック! ようこそベアーハウス (Japanese Episode List)
Luchten: Mei 15, 2000 - Mei 14, 2001 Afleveringen 1. Ooh Baby Baby (Ooh Baby Baby) - May 15, 2000 2. De Verdwenen Kaas (The Lost Cheese) - Mei 16, 2000 3. Ik Heb Iets Uitgevonden (I Invented Something) - Mei 17, 2000 4. Alles Verandert (Everything Changes) - Mei 18, 2000 5. Zinloze Geheimen (Senseless Secrets) - Mei 19, 2000 6. Een Manier Aan Help (A Way to Help) - Mei 22, 2000 7. Danskreibels (Dance Fever) - Mei 23, 2000 8. Tutters Reisje (Tutter's Trip) - Mei 24, 2000 9. Aankleden Dag (Dress Up Day) - Mei 25, 2000 10. Wat is Interactieve? (What's Interactive?) - Mei 26, 2000 11. Leren Kennen (Get to Know) - Mei 29, 2000 12. Dat Heb ik Gebouwd! (I Built That!) - Mei 30, 2000 13. De Manier Waarop ik me Vandaag Voel (The Way I Feel Today) - Mei 31, 2000 14. Insekten (Insects) - Juni 1, 2000 15. Jij Gaat, Ojo! (You Go, Ojo!) - Juni 2, 2000 16. Het is Mij Een Mysterie (It's a Mystery to Me) - Juni 5, 2000 17. Alle Begin is Moeilijk (All Beginning is Difficult) - Juni 12, 2000 18. De Weer Beer (The Weather Bear) - Juni 19, 2000 19. Bezettingen in Woodland Vallei (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Juni 26, 2000 20. De Groot Boek Over Ons (The Big Book About Us) - Juli 3, 2000 21. Een Geur van Geuren (A Smell of Smells) - Juli 10, 2000 22. Niet Bang (Not Afraid) - Juli 17, 2000 23. Wees Gewoon Jezelf (Just Be True to Who You Are) - Juli 24, 2000 24. Ik Denk Mezelf (I Think Myself) - Juli 31, 2000 25. Liefde is Een Wonder (Love is a Miracle) - August 7, 2000 26. De Koorts van Wetenschap (Science Fever) - August 14, 2000 27. Zo Verschillend als Dag en Nacht (So Different as Day and Night) - August 21, 2000 28. Een Gevoel om te Genezen (A Feeling to Heal) - August 28, 2000 29. Beers Geheime Grot (Bear's Secret Cave) - September 4, 2000 30. Koningin Ojo (Queen Ojo) - September 11, 2000 31. We Zijn Jongens (Boys Will Be Boys) - September 18, 2000 32. Wat is Mijne is Jouwe (What's Mine is Yours) - September 25, 2000 33. Een Geweldig Sports Dag (A Great Sports Day) - November 6, 2000 34. Mijn Vrienden Zijn Verloren (My Friends Are Lost) - November 13, 2000 35. En Aan Alle Een Goede Nacht (And to All a Good Night) - November 20, 2000 36. Wat Een Dag (What a Day) - November 27, 2000 37. Werk Samen op Jouw Manier (Work Together Your Way) - December 4, 2000 38. Wat is Het Verhaal? (What's the Story?) - December 11, 2000 39. Wanneer Jij Hebt Moet Gaan! (When You've Got to Go!) - December 18, 2000 40. Kwijt en Gevonden (Lost and Found) - December 25, 2000 41. Halloween (Halloween) - Maart 5, 2001 (Dubbed in English) 42. Vrienden aan Spel (Friends at Play) - Maart 12, 2001 43. Ben je Aan Het Wachten? (Are You Waiting?) - Maart 19, 2001 44. Dankzegging in Beers Blauwe Huis (Thanksgiving in Bear's Blue House) - Maart 26, 2001 45. Otter Grootouders (Otter Grandparents) - Mei 7, 2001 46/47. Welkom Naar Woodland Vallei (Welcome to Woodland Valley) - Mei 7, 2001 48. Is Alle Over Jij (It's All About You) - Mei 14, 2001 49/50. Beers Kerstmis (Bear's Christmas) - Mei 14, 2001 Category:Bruine Beer in het Blauwe Huis Seizoenen